El Hokage Oscuro
by Agualuna
Summary: Naruto es el Hokage de Konoha, pero lejos de ser amado por su aldea, es un ser frío y consumido por el odio, reforzándose únicamente en el Kyuubi, haciendo que sus ojos cambiaran de color. Por otro lado, Hinata Hyūga, hija de la familia más importante de la aldea, quien es despreciada por su clan. Cuando se hace su ayudante, se propone ayudarle para dejar de lado el odio.
_**¡Ufff! Por fin he terminado el fic. A parte de lo largo que era, he tenido unos pequeños problemas de salud, así que no podía escribir mucho. En verdad, este fic lo tenía en mente desde hace mucho y, aunque me gusta el resultado, pensaba que me iba a salir de otra manera. Sólo espero que os guste, y que disfrutéis de la lectura, que no me olvido de los fics que tengo pendientes, lo prometo, y ahora que estoy de vacaciones... trataré de adelantar algo. Bueno, dejadme vuestra opinión aquí (ADVERTENCIA: No soy buena con las escenas de pelea, lo he intentado)**_

* * *

El mundo estaba compuesto de diferentes aldeas, de las que destacan las Cinco Grandes Naciones, gobernadas por aquellas personas queridas por el pueblo, respetadas y admiradas, que cuentan con un gran poder:

En Sunagakure lidera la Sombra de Viento, mejor conocido como Kazekage, en Kirigakure lidera la Sombra de Agua, conocido también como Mizukage, en Kumogakure, la Sombra de Rayo, conocido por el nombre de Raikage, de Iwagakure, la Sombra de Tierra, conocido como Tsuchikage. Todos estos kages han ido abriéndose paso en el corazón de los aldeanos, protegiéndoles con amor y cariño, con devoción, a través del trabajo duro, de las duras peleas y las horribles luchas; todos en cada respectiva aldea amaban a su kage.

Pero... has notado que falta una, ¿verdad? Konohagakure, cuyo líder es la Sombra de Fuego, el Hokage. Pero en este caso, el líder es un poco especial; no es respetado por su pueblo, es temido, no es amado por sus aldeanos, es odiado por todos, entonces... ¿cómo ha logrado un puesto de tan alta estima? Fácil, debido a su descomunal fuerza, su actitud fría y despiadada ante quien se interpone en su camino, y también... por un monstruo que se encuentra en su interior.

El Hokage desde pequeño ha sido odiado, los aldeanos le despreciaban, le miraban por encima del hombro, prohibían a sus hijos que se le acercaran, le temían, le repudiaban, alimentando así, su odio, haciendo que su corazón se volviera frío y oscuro, prometiéndose a sí mismo que algún día gobernaría aquella aldea con mano de hierro, por lo que entrenó, luchó, sobrevivió a base del odio, siempre solo, el único que estuvo a su lado fue el fruto de su soledad: el Kyuubi.

El Kyuubi era una criatura legendaria, creada por Hagoromo Otsutsuki, mejor conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Se había vuelto una masa de maldad, cansado de que todos quisieran extraer su poder, odió a todos los shinobis, incluso a sus Jinchūrikis anteriores: Mito Uzumaki, esposa del primer Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki, esposa del cuarto Hokage. Comprendiendo la soledad que sufría su actual Jinchūriki, simpatizó con él en seguida, absorbiéndole a un mundo de odio, de soledad, únicamente, ellos dos.

Y... ¿quién es este solitario Hokage? Nada más y nada menos, que Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze, a quienes no pudo conocer debido al ataque a la aldea hacía 23 años, en el que el Kyuubi fue utilizado como arma para ello. No les conoció, nunca supo de ellos, y quizás, a veces se resentía porque quería una explicación del porqué sus padres le hicieron eso.

Naruto Uzumaki tiene una extravagante apariencia, para nada acorde con su personalidad: tiene el pelo rubio, pero sus ojos son oscuros y rojos, debido a que tiene el poder completo del Kyuubi, con toda su energía negativa, los cuales solía tenerlos de un bonito color azulado. Unas curiosas marcas en las mejillas, y una imponente figura, producto del entrenamiento de toda su vida. También, una característica que hay que destacar de él, aparte de vestir atuendos de color naranja y negro, es que tiene una mano vendada, resultado a una lucha no muy grata con Sasuke Uchiha, donde terminó perdiendo un brazo.

Te preguntarás, entonces... si su aldea nunca le ha querido ¿por qué ocupa el puesto el cual le exige que debe protegerla?, ¿cómo ha podido ser posible que haya salido elegido si quiera?, bueno, para eso te tengo que contar la historia de cómo ayudó en la Gran Cuarta Guerra Ninja: aquella en la que demostró su valía, pero no te confundas, querido lector, no fue por ayudar a la Alianza Shinobi, fue producto de la búsqueda de un enemigo mucho más poderoso que él, ni si quiera reparó en sus camaradas muertos, sólo buscaba el placer de la sangre, el matar por matar, el probar sus nuevas habilidades. Como resultado de ello, la gente decidió quedarse en el lado seguro, pues tenerle de Hokage era mil veces mejor que tenerle de enemigo, por lo que el Rokudaime Hokage, tras una charla algo tensa con él, le cedió su puesto, y se fue de viaje con un amigo de toda la vida. Desde entonces, Naruto ha estado gobernando Konoha con puño de hierro, sin ningún tipo de piedad con sus enemigos.

Pero como era de esperar, algunos clanes importantes en la aldea no lo tenían del todo claro, como los más importantes, los Hyūga. Expertos en taijutsu potenciados con su Dōjutsu especial, el Byakugan, que cerraba puntos de chakra, dejando a su enemigo mortalmente herido, si es que éste no era asesinado.

Tras esta ferviente oposición, los altos cargos de Konoha trataron de llegar a un acuerdo con el líder, Hiashi Hyūga, un hombre recto, serio e imponente, así como algo egoísta y cruel. Al final del acuerdo, con el deseo de deshacerse de la mayor de sus dos hijas, Hinata Hyūga, al considerarla débil e indigna de seguir en la familia como heredera, fue puesta a cargo de los altos mandos de Konoha.

Así había sido decidido, ahora, tocaba comunicarlo al Hokage:

-Ya os he dicho que no necesito a nadie, puedo gobernar yo solo- la dura y fría voz de Naruto resonó en todo el despacho del Hokage.

-Pero Nanadaime-sama, siempre necesitará a alguien que...

-¡He dicho que no!- El pobre mensajero de aquellas desagradables noticias juró haber escuchado el rugido de un monstruo, temblando de miedo en el sitio, cerró los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiera pasar con su vida.

-P-Por favor, r-reconsidérelo- No supo cómo le había salido aquella frase, pues su voz estaba cerrada, casi se desmayaba diciendo aquellas palabras.

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Si los altos mandos quieren imponerme algo, que vengan ellos mismos, y que no manden a ningún estúpido pelele!- Naruto se sintió frustrado, no quería hacer de niñera de a saber quién.

* * *

En otro lado de la aldea, en una vieja mansión de lo más tradicional, una joven de cabellos azulados, de expresión seria, se preparaba para vivir otro día de su vida, en el que se le recordaba varias veces al día, lo indigna que era de ser una Hyūga.

Hinata siempre fue una chica algo insegura, pues la presión que ejercía su familia sobre ella era lo que le atosigaba, hasta tal grado que en las noches, se escapaba simplemente para ir a un precioso lago situado a las afueras de la aldea, lugar que había bautizado como su sitio secreto, y que utilizaba como mejora de sus técnicas de chakra. Ella siempre había sido una persona, en palabras de sus familiares, débil e indefensa que ni si quiera puede hacer la más simple cosa bien. Hinata se frustraba con facilidad, pues el peso que tenía sobre los hombros, acabó recayendo sobre su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, la única persona que no le despreciaba en aquella casa, pues fue ella proclamada como la heredera de la casa Hyūga.

Mientras se peinaba con gesto deprimido, recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su viejo padre, la noche anterior.

Había sido llamada al despacho de éste para tratar un asunto calificado de suma importancia, y bastante urgente; ella ya se esperaba algún que otro desprecio, pero... la conversación fue algo diferente.

Entrando con toda la elegancia de un Hyūga, Hinata a sus 23 años, era ya una mujer hecha y derecha, y algo sumisa ante su padre.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, padre?- preguntó con toda duda sobre aquel asunto.

-Siéntate- ordenó Hiashi con un tono autoritario y ácido.

Hinata se sentó en frente de su padre, colocando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, esperando lo que tenía que decirle.

-Hoy, ha habido reunión de los altos mandos de Konoha- prosiguió Hiashi- hemos decidido ya el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage, aquel niño endemoniado. Por supuesto, yo he estado en contra en todo momento, pero... no han salido las cosas como quería. El antiguo Hokage ha decidido que este nuevo Hokage ha de tener una mano derecha, alguien que le guíe en las costumbres de la aldea, pues está bastante desligada de ella. Yo he impuesto que seas tú la elegida, ya que no haces nada, ni misiones ni entrenamientos, y no tienes que aprender nada sobre ser el líder del clan, se me ha ocurrido que podrías hacerlo, no podrás negarte Hinata- sentenció Hiashi con una mirada fría sobre su hija, quien miraba hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de controlar la decepción que aquellas palabras le daban. Su padre siempre fue duro con ella, y siempre le daba muestras de desprecio envueltas en las palabras más correctas... sí, sería entregada como mano derecha del nuevo Hokage.

En realidad ella, siempre había admirado a Naruto en secreto, no se acercaba a él por su timidez, porque estaba tan afectada por lo que le pasaba, que nunca tuvo el valor a hacerlo, pero todos los días le tenía en su mente; ese chico, sin saberlo, le había enseñado el significado de luchar, de no rendirse... pero su mirada siempre mostraba una tristeza difícil de reparar, era tan fría como el hielo y tan afilada que sentías como tu cuello era rebanado de una estocada.

-Mañana serás presentada ante él, y por favor, no me avergüences más de lo que haces. Ahora, retírate de mi vista- dijo Hiashi despectivamente. Hinata, correcta y obediente, hizo una reverencia y abandonó el lugar. Se retiró a su habitación, colorada como un tomate, con las manos en el pecho... por fin podría estar más cerca de él, cosa que había deseado en secreto desde que era una niña de 7 años.

Ya se había terminado de preparar, con unos pantalones pirata de color azules, una blusa, parecida a un vestido, de color morado, con una camisa blanca debajo, y un pelo largo, liso y brillante, recogido en una coleta baja. Estaba lista, se había propuesto facilitar el trabajo del Hokage todo lo que hiciera falta, y no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

Caminó hacia la oficina del Hokage, muerta de miedo. ¿Qué le diría?, ¿tartamudearía hasta el punto de ponerle nervioso? Tendría que mirarle a sus ojos oscuros... sus ojos color carmesí, los ojos del Kyuubi... en realidad sólo había visto sus ojos azules en la infancia, los echaba de menos, pues eran el color de la vida, un color brillante y puro... quizás también era la mirada que tenía un niño de 7 años, inocente, viva.

Se encontraba frente a la puerta. Suspiró. Relajó sus tensos músculos, y se dispuso a llamar a la puerta. Dos golpes suaves, que fueron respondidos con un desinteresado _'adelante'_.

Entró, y vio a Naruto leyendo un pergamino de lo más aburrido, pues su cara así lo expresaba. No se había hecho Hokage para esto, él quería luchar contra enemigos poderosos y someter a esa maldita aldea a su merced, pero todo plan requería su tiempo de preparación.

Hinata se le quedó mirando con las mejillas coloradas, las manos juntas en el pecho, quizás intentando esconder los intensos latidos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y que temía que aquel hombre escuchara.

Naruto suspiró, aún sin dirigirle la mirada a Hinata. Harto de su silencio, decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Habla de una vez- dijo él exasperado por el silencio que hacía su visitante.

-N-Nanadaime-sama- a esto Naruto, levantó la cabeza, y miró con su par de ojos oscuros a Hinata, toda colorada y temblorosa.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me molestas?- preguntó de lo más desagradable Naruto, le desagradaba aquella presencia, era una maldita Hyūga, la familia que siempre más ha odiado, debido a su posición, se creían superiores a los demás.

-S-Soy su nueva asistente. H-Hinata Hyūga- respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia mecánica digna de un robot. Al levantarse, Naruto le estaba mirando con desprecio, con desdén.

-Ya he dicho que no necesito ningún asistente, y menos un Hyūga desgraciado como tú. ¿Acaso no te han enseñado a hacer algo mejor?- escupió venenosamente, pero Hinata no se iba a dejar derribar.

-E-Estoy aquí por órdenes del Consejo, y-y p-pienso quedarme- respondió decidida. Al ver que Naruto le daba una mirada de un auténtico asesino, se asustó, pero se quedó quieta en el sitio, no iba a dejar que le ganara aquella batalla.

Naruto se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó hacia ella. La miró desde arriba, pues era mucho más alto, y con aquella mirada de odio que dirigía a todo el mundo, le dijo que se largara, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-N-No me pienso ir- dijo ella, entendiendo aquella mirada, pues era la misma que su padre le daba cada día.

A Naruto se le acabó la paciencia, y sus ojos color carmesí brillaron con la intensidad de la sangre... sin embargo ella ni se inmutó, sólo sentía algo oprimiendo su cuello impidiéndole respirar... era él, quien estaba asfixiándola con una fuerza increíble. Ella sin embargo, no se rendiría, le agarró la muñeca y trató de que aflojara aquel agarre, pero sin resultado alguno. Cuando Naruto vio que aquella chica no iba a cambiar de opinión, llegó a la conclusión de que era menos que un insecto, y que matarla era patético, por lo que soltó su cuello bruscamente, dejando a la chica tosiendo y buscando el aire que le faltaba, abandonando, después, el despacho.

Hinata, en el suelo, se estremeció al escuchar el portazo que Naruto había dado, y cuando en su cabeza recompuso todo lo que había pasado, derramó lágrimas silenciosas, pues el sonido no llegaba a sus cuerdas vocales, sólo había una cosa que tenía que hacer.

* * *

No fue hasta casi el anochecer que Naruto regresó a su despacho, se había escaqueado de las labores de Hokage como un auténtico caradura, y el tener que hacerlas le daba completamente igual, pero tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, así que...

Abrió la puerta del despacho con la esperanza de que aquel insecto hubiera abandonado su estancia, de hecho, si la veía otra vez, no se aguantaría las ganas de continuar lo empezado. Pero no, ella había abandonado, como todo el mundo suele hacer. En el fondo sintió algo de decepción, pues pensaba que al fin había alguien en la aldea que fuera capaz de plantarle cara... pero todo pensamiento cambió cuando vio todos los documentos revisados, ordenados y sellados y con una pequeña nota que ponía lo siguiente.

 _'Volveré mañana'._

 _Hinata Hyūga._

Naruto sonrió interiormente, había encontrado un nuevo juguetito con el que descargar sus frustraciones. Iba a llevarle al límite de lo permitido, se lo había planteado como pago por todas las humillaciones que los Hyūga le habían dado durante años.

Hinata estaba en su habitación, mirándose al espejo, y observando las marcas que le había dejado el Hokage. Estaba preocupada... ¿y si no era capaz de llegar al verdadero ser de Naruto? ¿Y si él estaba destinado a ser aquella oscura persona que antepone el poder a todo lo demás? Quizás tantos años de sufrimiento y soledad debían ser un tormento, pero... ella sabía que él no era en realidad así, sólo estaba herido, y esa era su manera de defenderse contra el mundo que tanto le había repudiado. Pero no, sabía que bajo aquella coraza dura de odio, se encontraba un Naruto bueno, uno que sólo gritaba y clamaba por algo de atención.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata salió recargada de energía, no iba a dejar amedrentarse por su líder. Había llegado al despacho, el que se encontró vacío, y se concentró en la vista de la ventana... era preciosa. La aldea aquel día lucía fresca y reluciente, bajo un cálido y agradable sol, las calles estaban llenas de gente realizando sus compras, paseando, y los niños jugando por ahí. A pesar de tener el Hokage que tenía, la gente de Konoha disfrutaba de pequeños momentos como aquellos. era un día bonito.

Se concentró en la roca de los Kages. Primero observó la roca del Yondaime Hokage, quien fue el que se sacrificó por la aldea hace tanto tiempo, y según tenía entendido, era el padre de Naruto; rezó una oración silenciosa por él y su esposa. Después observó la cara del Rokudaime Hokage; Kakashi-sensei había realizado un viaje de descanso junto a su mejor amigo, Maito Gai, para disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida; sonrió ante ello y deseó que su viaje se estuviera haciendo liviano y agradable. Por último, se fijo en la cara de Naruto, con una expresión fría, incluso en la roca daba miedo, cosa que entristeció a Hinata.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando por la ventana, pues al abrirla, Hinata se quedó disfrutando de aquella brisa agradable. Procedió a hacer su trabajo, ordenar todos los papeles que tenía por medio, y revisar las solicitudes de los exámenes a Chūnin, qué recuerdos cuando ella pasó por ese examen. Sonrió recordando aquellas épocas con cariño.

De repente sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, por lo que se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a Naruto, con esos ojos llenos de odio, rojos como la sangre.

-Así que quieres que termine lo de ayer- dijo él de una manera sádica.

-H-He v-venido a h-hacer mi trabajo- replicó ella de manera temerosa, jamás le habían dedicado una mirada como esa.

Naruto se le quedó mirando, se sentó en la mesa y procedió a leer aburrido pergaminos sobre los exámenes.

* * *

Habían pasado tres largos meses, en los que Naruto ponía la paciencia de la chica a toda clase de pruebas. Le hacía trabajar el doble, le estropeaba el trabajo que tanto le había costado hacer, le enviaba a la otra punta de la aldea a propósito, encontrándose con lo peor al llegar, y en cuanto a intentar matarla... perdió el control por un momento, casi lo vuelve a intentar, pero llegó a la conclusión de que fastidiarla y humillarla para hacer que dejara el puesto era más divertido.

Pero durante esos tres meses, Hinata se mantuvo a su lado, haciendo el trabajo de manera dedicada, y bastante buena, cosa que ahorraba a Naruto muchos problemas. Al final sí que le iba a resultar útil.

Se encontraba en la mesa, ordenando los papeles, todo estaba a punto para enviar a los ninjas que iban a realizar el examen Chūnin a Suna, donde el Kazekage les recibiría, y ella, como representante del Hokage debía partir, pues él no tenía ni el menor interés en presentarse... al fin y al cabo, nadie le quería allí y él encantado de no moverse de su sitio.

Por culpa de Naruto, Hinata acabó su trabajo como asistente más tarde de lo normal. Había llenado de tinta todos los pergaminos, y los tuvo que rehacer. Estaba cansada, quería irse a dormir cuanto antes mejor. En cuanto terminó, volvió al despacho a ordenar los pergaminos, cuando se encontró con la escena más adorable que había visto nunca; Naruto se había quedado dormido en el escritorio, pero no con actitud de hielo, sino como un pequeño niño cálido. Su respiración acompasada, significaba que estaba durmiendo largo y tendido, y se sorprendió al verle así, tan tranquilo, tan sereno.

No pudo resistir la tentación, y se acercó a observarle más de cerca, quizás debería irse a su casa en vez de pasar la noche en la Torre. En cuanto fue a tocarle el hombro, se vio en el suelo, con las muñecas incapacitadas, y un kunai en la garganta, debajo de un Naruto que había entrado en cólera.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que haces, insecto? No vuelvas a querer tocarme en tu miserable vida.

-Y-Yo s-sólo...-Hinata no pudo aguantar más, eran muchos los desprecios que sufría por parte de Naruto. Podía aguantar que la dejara en evidencia frente a los grandes jefes de otras naciones, que le hiciera el trabajo imposible, que la tuviera recluida en aquella torre todo lo que le diera la gana y más... pero sus acciones violentas eran lo que le asustaban; por más que trataba de querer llegar a él, no podía- S-Sólo...

-S-Sólo, s-sólo- repitió Naruto imitando a una niña llorona- estoy harto de tus lloriqueos, no eres más que una inútil debilucha que no sabe hacer nada bien, ¿por qué sigues aquí?

Hinata estaba sin habla, no podía respirar. Sólo se dedicaba a ver con los ojos como platos a aquel ninja que le estaba agrediendo, al que cada vez sentía más y más lejos. Ella quería ser la luz que arrojara color azul a sus ojos, quería que él le regalara una sonrisa, por muy pequeña que fuera.

-¡Deja de llorar!- le había gritado él- si tanto quieres llorar, yo te haré llorar con razón- dijo clavándole el arma ninja en la pierna. Hinata soltó un grito desgarrador, pues había sido clavado muy profundo.

Había perdido el control aquella noche, había dejado a Hinata en un deplorable estado. Había ido al lago porque no deseaba llegar a casa, sólo quería llorar hasta quedarse dormida, hasta que dejara de dolerle el pecho, pues el daño más grande estaba en su corazón. La persona que tanto ansiaba ayudar, no paraba de apartarla haciéndole las más horribles barbaridades... no sabía cuánto más podría soportar aquello.

* * *

Después de aquel incidente, el brillo de los ojos de Hinata se apagó. Ya no sonreía haciendo su trabajo, ya no miraba con devoción la imagen tras la ventana, y ya no tarareaba esa molesta melodía mientras ordenaba pergaminos. A Naruto le sorprendió, que después de todo, ella siguiera ahí. haciéndole la vida más fácil.

Por lo que quiso ponerle una última prueba.

-Oye- le había llamado a altas horas de la noche- Tengo una misión para ti. Tendrás que ir a una pequeña aldea de mercenarios, y recolectar información. Tardarás tres días en llegar, y con tu Byakugan será más que suficiente para encontrarles.

En realidad Naruto desconocía si Hinata podría pelear o defenderse, pero era su última prueba, y no quería que ella le decepcionara.

-Pero... ¿quién ocupará mi puesto?- la voz apagada de Hinata llegó hasta sus oídos. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el maldito trabajo? _-Si no soy yo... ¿quién te va a ayudar?_ \- pensó Hinata, dedicándole una mirada cargada de tristeza a Naruto.

-Eso no te importa, necesito que vayas ya, ¿lo entiendes? Quiero información sobre un grupo de mercenarios, que seguro que conocerás. Es un grupo criminal de lo peor, y no parece que se vaya a extinguir nunca.

Hinata le miraba expectante, el único grupo que ella conocía era...

-Akatsuki...- susurró para ella, pero el increíble sentido del oído de Naruto lo había captado a la perfección.

-Así es, partirás ahora mismo, ves a tu casa a recoger lo necesario, y no vuelvas si no has conseguido nada, ¿te ha quedado claro?

-A sus órdenes, Nanadaime-sama- Hinata le hizo una reverencia, con un tono de voz y una cara como idos del mundo, no podía ser que Naruto le enviara a aquella misión.

En la puerta de salida de la aldea, con su ropa de misión que constaba de un pantalón corto color azul, y una blusa con forma de kimono color lila, la oscuridad de la noche lo cubría todo, bajo un manto de pequeñas estrellas; la luna aquella noche era lo más bonito que había, grande, hermosa, blanca e imponente. Esto hizo llorar a Hinata, le recordaba tanto a Naruto...

Tardó tres días, como le había dicho él, estaba intranquila, aquella aldea no era precisamente acogedora con los extraños, y menos con las mujeres... tuvo verdaderos problemas para descubrir la posición de los miembros de Akatsuki, hasta que una pista les condujo hasta ellos, y hacia donde iban a atacar...

Se sorprendió al escuchar, de un grupo anexionado a ellos, que el objetivo era el poder de todas las bestias, y quien contaba con aquel poder era...

Salió corriendo, volviendo a su casa, a su aldea natal. No sabía si Akatsuki se había movilizado, pero tenía que llegar a casa para proteger a todos sus preciados amigos, a su familia, pero sobretodo... a él.

Pasaron los días y llegó a Konoha, en busca de la torre del Hokage. No parecía haber rastro de ningún ataque, no habían daños, ni si quiera había gente herida... ¿y si se había equivocado? Activó su Byakugan, para saber si Naruto estaba ahí, pero ni rastro de su chakra, por lo que corrió hacia la torre preguntando por él.

-¿No lo sabías? Se ha marchado en una especie de expedición hace unas horas- eso le habían dicho, por lo que alarmada, salió corriendo tras su busca. No le importaba lo cansada que estaba, ni si quiera le importaba el poco chakra que le quedaba debido al enorme uso que le dio al Byakugan, necesitaba encontrarle, y pronto.

En cuanto a Naruto, obtuvo una pista sobre alguna persona que podía llegar a ser más poderosa que el mismísimo Madara, por lo que le había ido a ir a buscar para poder luchar con él, e imponer su poder ante su adversario, una treta más para meter miedo a las otras aldeas para que le cedieran todo el poder para poder aplastarlos y humillarlos. Lo que se encontró en su camino, fue a un grupo de cinco personas, que no tenían cara de buenos amigos; algunos ni si quiera tenían reparo en mostrar una sonrisa afilada, así como sádica.

Caminó despacio hacia sus adversarios, con una sonrisa de lo más arrogante, quitándose la capa de Hokage y lanzándola al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿un comité de bienvenida?- había dicho Naruto, intentando burlarse de sus contrincantes- Entonces supongo, que no me diréis el nombre de vuestro anfitrión.

Ninguno de los contrincantes habló, simplemente, se lanzaron al ataque. Supo en todo momento el objetivo de aquel grupo, él. Bueno, no exactamente él, si no todo el poder de los Bijūs que había recibido en la guerra, gracias a Kurama.

Hinata corría a toda prisa por los bosques, en busca de Naruto, hasta que por fin pudo detectar el chakra del Kyuubi, llegando hasta su posición. Lo que encontró no fue para nada agradable de ver, Naruto estaba al límite, y había un hombre frente a él. Era alto, calvo, de piel pálida, sin brazo derecho y una cicatriz horizontal que se extendía desde la sien derecha hasta el puente de la nariz, por encima de su ojo derecho, así como múltiples Sharingan maduros implantados en su brazo izquierdo, en el lado izquierdo del pecho, y uno en su ojo izquierdo; el resto se ocultaban tras sus ropas.

-Tú, tú me dirás dónde puedo encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha, y después, te mataré.

-Hmp- respondió arrogante Naruto- ¿A mí qué me importa dónde está ese idiota? Es un perdedor, demasiado infantil como para asumir sus cargas del pasado.

Ante esa respuesta, aquel sujeto se impacientó, y con sus Sharingan atacó a Naruto, quien se retorcía de dolor, no pudiendo soportarlo más. No era una persona que se rindiera fácilmente, pero esa vez fue bastante seria, no tenía escapatoria, nadie correría a salvarle ni nadie lloraría su muerte. Simplemente sería una sombra en el mundo que cruzó por él, sin estar en la memoria de nadie... cerró los ojos, y se preparó para su muerte.

El ataque que le mandaba aquel sujeto, nunca llegó. Sin embargo, escuchó sonidos de pelea, parecía alguien lanzando golpes... los escuchaba como ecos lejanos, pues aún estaba muy débil. Aquel tipo le había quitado casi todo su chakra, por lo que casi estaba sin fuerzas; abrió los ojos para encontrarse con toda una sorpresa.

Hinata había saltado para proteger a Naruto, intentando razonar con aquel tipo.

-No dejaré que le hagas más daño- había dicho ella con una postura de total defensa- Las aldeas se han unido en una sola, no tienes por qué seguir haciendo esto, por favor, detente.

-No permitiré que una cría me diga lo que tengo que hacer. Este mundo no es para nada lo que quería Madara, ni mucho menos mi señor Orochimaru.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella, con cautela.

-Mi nombre es Shin Uchiha, líder del grupo de Akatsuki, y tú, pequeña Hyūga, te estás interponiendo en mi camino.

Cuando iba a atacarle, aquel sujeto empezó a gritar de dolor, sujetándose la cabeza llena de Sharingan; le espetó a Hinata que aquella vez, había tenido suerte, pero que volvería a por su objetivo, desapareciendo del lugar, marchándose con sus secuaces.

Hinata cayó de rodillas, asustada, podría haber muerto, y soltó el mayor suspiro de alivio que jamás había soltado en su vida. Se dio la vuelta, y vio a Naruto inconsciente, a punto de su final.

-¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó ella entre lágrimas. Le examinó, y procedió con la transfusión de chakra.

Naruto aún estaba aturdido, mareado, pero había despertado para encontrarse con su asistente, quien le estaba curando las heridas, pues el chakra del Kyuubi era casi inexistente. Le quiso decir que se apartara de él, pero no tenía fuerzas en ese momento, por lo que simplemente, se dejó hacer.

Tras un buen rato, Hinata estuvo haciendo la transferencia de chakra, hasta que ya no pudo más, estaba débil por la misión, y por curarle las heridas a Naruto, que completó con un ungüento del clan Hyūga; se quedó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza de él en sus piernas, para que descansara mejor.

Al cabo de un rato, una brisa cálida le inundó por dentro, una sensación de protección le envolvía lentamente, y un agradable olor a lavanda le inundó las fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para encontrarse con su dichosa ayudante, ¿qué hacía ella ahí y qué era lo que había pasado con aquel sujeto? Se levantó lentamente, llamando la atención de la chica, para ponerse de pie y coger la capa del suelo; ella, alarmada por su estado, le siguió.

-No te puedes mover, aún estás muy débil- le había dicho en un tono verdaderamente preocupado.

-¿Estas dándole órdenes a tu Hokage, pequeño insecto?- preguntó él con la voz ronca y débil- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-M-Me enteré de los movimientos de Akatsuki, y de su verdadero objetivo, he venido para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme? Já, yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, y menos de ti.

-¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡Has estado a punto de morir!- le respondió ella ya al borde de los nervios y del llanto- no podía permitir que murieras, simplemente no... si tú mueres... yo... yo...

Lo siguiente que hizo ella, dejó a Naruto tan helado como su personalidad. Hinata había arrancado a correr hasta tirarse a él, rodeando con los brazos su cuello, y llorando desmesuradamente, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo. Él se había quedado estático, ¿acaso ella...?

-¿Por qué estás llorando?- le había preguntado aún sorprendido.

-Por ti- respondió ella.

-¿Por qué? Ni si quiera me conoces- rebatió él.

-Por todo lo que has pasado, por tu actitud, por esa oscuridad que tienes en el corazón. No soporto más estar a tu lado sin poder sacarla, porque está muy dentro. Siempre te he estado observando, tú no eres malo, es sólo que el odio te ha consumido, pero yo siempre he visto cómo de pequeño ayudabas a los que lo necesitaban, que aunque rechazaran tu oferta de la peor manera posible tú ponías todo tu buen corazón y lo hacías de todos modos, he visto cómo te has esforzado, que todo lo que has hecho, lo has conseguido sin el apoyo de nadie. Todo ha sido desde lejos porque no me atrevía a hablarte, siempre he sido tímida, mi familia me odia tanto como tú, de hecho, estos tres meses han sido mejor que estar todo el día en mi casa, soportando el odio constante de mi padre, y tú sin ni siquiera saberlo, me has ayudado tanto, tanto, que cuando me dijeron que iba a ocupar el nuevo puesto de tu ayudante, fui inmensamente feliz, pensaba que la vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de acercarme a ti, que por fin tendría la oportunidad de curar tus heridas- el monólogo que Hinata daba, mientras sus sinceras y cristalinas lágrimas caían por su cara, habían dejado a Naruto sin habla, sin respiración.

Se quedó mirando a la joven que lloraba en su regazo, tras haber deshecho el abrazo. Ni si quiera le había mirado a la cara cuando le dijo eso, pero sus gritos eran totalmente sinceros, se escuchaba desesperación en su voz, estaba tan perdida como él, y ella, a pesar de su sufrimiento, quería ayudarle. Jamás se había encontrado con alguien que quisiera hacer algo por él. Se levantó sin decir nada, y se puso la capa de Hokage, caminando regreso a la Torre, mientras que ella veía cómo se marchaba, ondeando su capa al viento.

* * *

Después de haberse recuperado, y de que pasaran unas cuantas semanas, Hinata se presentó en la torre del Hokage, le daba demasiada vergüenza por todo lo que le había dicho; se sentía el ser más estúpido de la Tierra, y no sabía cómo iba a enfrentarle. Llamó a la puerta suavemente, sin recibir respuesta alguna, por lo que abrió y encontró el despacho vacío.

Volvió a quedarse con la mirada clavada en la ventana, repitiendo su pequeño ritual a la roca de los Hokages, sonriendo cálidamente a la cabeza de Minato Namikaze, enviándole el mensaje de que ella cuidaría a su hijo por él y su madre, y que le protegería de todos los males; tras esto, procedió a realizar el informe de la misión, detallando todos los datos recolectados durante ésta. Sellado y finalizado, Hinata se dispuso a realizar las siguientes tareas de su trabajo. Estaba tan tranquila e inmersa en el trabajo, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba mirando tras la puerta, con expresión atenta; Naruto, desde que Hinata le había defendido, la categorizó como una especie rara, pues era la primera persona en preocuparse por él, ¿es que estaba loca? Después de todo lo que le había hecho, ella seguía a su lado fielmente, cosa que le fascinó.

Al finalizar el día, Hinata no había tenido noticias de Naruto, cosa que le preocupó, porque pensaba que estaría aún herido. No sabía dónde vivía, pero podía intentar buscarle; le proporcionaría el ungüento de su familia, y le llevaría comida casera, para que se recuperara lo más pronto posible; salió entusiasmada del despacho, tanto, que no vio a quien tenía de frente, provocando que se chocara contra un cuerpo pesado, cayendo al suelo.

-Vaya, ¡lo siento!- dijo ella mirando al suelo- iba distraída y no...-se calló al mirar a quien tenía enfrente, un Hokage sobándose la cabeza con cara de fastidio.

-Tsk, ten más cuidado- dijo él levantándose. Acto seguido, ofreció a Hinata su mano vendada para que se levantara, gesto que ella respondió con sorpresa. Se le quedó mirando algo estupefacta y sin comprender del todo sus acciones- ¿Te vas a quedar en el suelo todo el día o te vas a levantar de una vez?- le preguntó.

Ella aún sorprendida, asintió con la boca abierta, cogiendo la mano de él, sonrojándose en el acto. Se quedó mirando al suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, callando y ofreciéndole al Hokage el silencio más incómodo del mundo.

-Escucha yo...- El chico rompió el hielo- quería decirte que... bueno, yo... estas cosas nunca las he hecho- se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, y con una cara de fastidio enorme- no hacía falta que hicieras esas cosas por mí. Podía habérmelas arreglado sólo- pensó que aquello era lo más estúpido que podía haberle dicho. Sólo quería disculparse y agradecerle, ¿por qué narices era tan difícil?- Bueno, pues eso, que... yo estoy en deuda contigo- prosiguió tapándose la boca y mirando a otro lado susurró lo siguiente- _G-Gracias..._

Hinata se quedó estática. ¿Estaba alucinando o es que Naruto le había dado las gracias? Se sintió un poco feliz, y sonrojada le iba a responder, pero un Hokage colorado como un tomate le advirtió de lo siguiente:

-N-No suelo hacer estas cosas, ¡a-así que no te acostumbres!- estaba muy avergonzado, era la primera vez que daba las gracias, y aunque no era muy bueno con las palabras, Hinata entendió a la perfección su mensaje. Le sonrió de una manera tan cálida, que parecía que miles de florecitas brotaban a su alrededor, estaba notablemente muy contenta por aquel gesto que le había dedicado Naruto, era muy feliz; por fin sentía que esa coraza de odio se abría, aunque fuera un poquito. La persona en frente de ella, se le quedó mirando, pensativo, como analizándola, terminando por abandonar el pasillo, dejando a Hinata absorta en su mundo de fantasía.

Los días siguientes, Naruto se quedaba mirando a Hinata demasiado tiempo, observando cómo aquella mujer realizaba sus tareas eficientemente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Se estaba volviendo loco, no podía dejar de mirar a esa especie rara, ¿acaso era un castigo del líder Hyūga para atormentarle? No, estaba claro que un castigo no podía ser tan... tan... no podía explicarlo, no podía explicar qué sentía en esos momentos; la presencia de la Hyūga había dejado de molestarle, y muchas veces se sorprendía al quedarse embobado mirándola; todas las noches, siempre dedicaba un momento en pensar en ella, y en las razones en las que hizo eso. No comprendía para nada aquella especie rara, cosa que le frustraba de sobremanera, pero... el no comprenderlo, estaba bien para él.

O al menos eso creía.

-Nanadaime-sama- Hinata estaba llamando a un absorto Hokage, chasqueando los dedos delante de él. Al tercero, él reaccionó, despertando de su ensoñación, mirando a la mujer que tenía delante, expectante a lo que le quería decir.

-He terminado el informe de la misión, las inscripciones de los ninjas a las respectivas misiones y organizado los turnos de los miembros de ANBU- le dijo en un suave tono de voz.

-Ah... - dijo él algo aturdido.

-Señor, ¿está bien?- le observaba con aquellos inquisidores ojos, como si su Byakugan pudiera ver a través de él. Pero era lo contrario, era ella quien sentía que él podía ver a través de ella, como si fuera transparente.

-Sí... o no... no lo sé- estaba cansado y algo hambriento, no había salido del despacho en días, pues se tiraba toda la noche observando el rostro de piedra de su padre, como pidiéndole algún tipo de consejo... lástima que ese trozo de roca jamás hablara, porque estaba perdido.

Hinata meditó mucho sobre lo siguiente que iba a hacer, pero apoyó las manos en el escritorio, dándole una mirada decidida a aquel hombre.

-¡N-Nanadaime-sama! ¡V-Venga conmigo!- Naruto se quedó algo impresionado, pero, sorprendentemente, terminó cediendo.

Observó el cristalino y brillante lago que se extendía a través de sus ojos, el agua era clara y transparente, pura y limpia, y la vegetación era de un verde revitalizante. Aquel sitio era precioso, lleno de árboles en los que podías respirar paz y tranquilidad, y a lo lejos, se podía ver una montaña majestuosamente situada al fondo de todo aquel paisaje. Sin duda, era un sitio maravilloso.

-S-Siempre vengo aquí, cuando n-necesito desconectar- le dijo Hinata- l-le he visto algo cansado, y algo aturdido, p-pensé que esto podría v-venirle bien- empezó a jugar con sus dedos como si fuera una adolescente declarándose al chico que le gustaba.

Naruto no dijo nada, y se sentó apoyado en un árbol, Hinata le miró dudosa, de si dejarle sólo, o hacerle compañía; él la miró, e hizo un hueco a su lado, mirando hacia otro lado, para que ella se sentara junto a él. Sonrió muy dulcemente, y procedió a sentarse a su lado.

Ambos miraban el bello paisaje, y con el sonido de los pájaros y las pequeñas ráfagas de aire, el hablar estaba de más, sobre todo para Naruto, que no sabía qué podía decir en aquellos momentos. De repente, sintió un peso en el hombro, cosa que hizo que girara hacia esa dirección, viendo cómo Hinata se había quedado dormida sobre él; su respiración era lenta y regular, era el sonido más relajante que había escuchado nunca. La siguiente acción que hizo, no la pudo explicar; cogió a la chica, tumbándola sobre él, y la cubrió con la capa del Hokage para que no le molestara el sol, mientras la analizaba. Observó su cara, sus finas facciones, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo preciosa que era, también era muy blanca, pareciendo de porcelana, y su figura... se permitió darle un repaso general a su cuerpo, y no estaba nada mal, le gustó lo que vio, una mujer dotada de grandes pechos y unas piernas largas e interminables; en definitiva, era un pecado para la vista.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, se dedicó a perfilarle la cara con un dedo, disfrutando del suave tacto de su piel, con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando le delineó los labios, el primer impulso que tuvo fue el de comérselos; eran suaves y carnosos, pero ella le frenó en seco.

-Naruto-kun...- susurró en sueños, llorando a continuación.

Él se había quedado algo paralizado, porque otra vez estaba llorando por él. Se acercó a su oído y decidió resolver algunas dudas.

-¿Por qué lloras, Hinata?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Por Naruto-kun- respondió ella, en sueños.

-¿Por qué lloras por alguien a quien no conoces?

-T-Te equivocas, le conozco.

-¿Cuánto le conoces?

-Conozco más allá de lo que ve la gente...

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque lo he visto, lo siento en mi corazón.

¿En su corazón? No entendía nada de lo que esa chica estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué pretendes con él?

-Reparar... mi... error...- el llanto le entrecortaba la voz.

-¿Cuál es el error del que hablas?

-El error, de no acercarme a él. Pero no me rendiré, volveré a ver su sonrisa y sus ojos azules, esos ojos son como el mar...- dejó de hablar de repente, cosa que a Naruto le extrañó.

-Hinata...- le susurró al oído, pero ella no hablaba, seguía exactamente igual.

Había dejado de hablar en sueños, y él seguía mirándola, observando esas tupidas pestañas en donde se almacenaban los restos de lágrimas, que él quitó con sumo cuidado. Decidió tumbarla en el césped y dejarla allí, tenía varias cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, que esa mujer rara le estaba haciendo alguna especie de brujería o algo, porque se sentía diferente, hacía cosas que nunca habría hecho y encima está sacando a flote a un Naruto que nunca había visto, y esto le asustaba.

Hinata se despertó al pie del árbol, se frotó los ojos y visualizó dónde estaba. Miró a todos lados y no vio a Naruto por ninguna parte, se habría aburrido de estar allí, o el sitio le desagradaría... quizás no era tan buena idea como había pensado... pero es que se veía tan cansado, y ella en ese sitio se renovaba por completo... por eso hizo lo que hizo. Se permitió unos minutos de paz allí, sin nada ni nadie que le molestara, sin pensar, sólo escuchando el sonido de los pajarillos y el suave viento que silbaba; sonrió relajada, observando una última vez el paisaje, antes de volver a la Torre.

Cuando llegó, no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho... ya no había nadie allí, había dejado al resto del mundo con todo el trabajo encima, y se sintió culpable por ello, así que decidió que adelantaría algo del trabajo de mañana para facilitar las cosas. Pasó a su pequeña oficina, situada al lado de la del Hokage, y empezó a revisar todos los pergaminos que tenía en la mesa.

Naruto llevaba toda la tarde pensando en el día de hoy, se miraba las manos y recordaba su cara, su maldita cara, se le había metido de manera intensa en su cerebro y no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, ella ni si quiera era consciente de todo lo que estaba haciendo, y mucho menos que su ayuda no era necesaria, que no había nadie que pudiera salvarle de esa oscuridad que habitaba en él.

Salió de su oficina, y se encontró de lleno con la pared iluminada, lo cual significaba que quedaba alguien allí; no sabía quién, si cuando pegó aquellos gritos, echó a todo el mundo porque quería estar en su solitaria torre, como la bestia que era, pero parece ser que alguien se había decidido a desafiarle; entró al despacho, abriendo la puerta de manera violenta, sólo para encontrarse con Hinata, que le miraba sorprendida por aquella... aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él en un tono frío.

-N-Nanadaime-sama... -respondió ella, observándole fijamente... ¿era ella o es que Naruto estaba cada vez más guapo?- he venido a adelantar algo de trabajo, como no he vuelto después de haberle llevado a ese sitio tan aburrido, y encima m-me quedo dormida, lo siento mucho.

Naruto no paraba de mirarla mientras ella murmuraba consigo misma, yendo de un lado para otro, y sin estarse quieta, le estaba poniendo de los malditos nervios y no dejaba que la pudiera apreciar, por lo que en dos grandes zancadas, se puso en frente de ella, sujetándole las muñecas, y acercando su cara poco a poco.

Hinata se asustó por este gesto, pero notó que, a pesar de que el agarre de sus muñecas era firme, no le dolía, no como otras veces en las que él era muy bruto, y encima tenía su cara muy cerca, y le estaba mirando con aquellos ojos carmesí como si quisiera decirle algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué era.

Se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba, y se dio cuenta que había mirado demasiado tiempo esa cara, esos preciosos ojos, esas preciosas pestañas... pero lo único que no podía dejar de mirar, eran sus labios...

\- ¿Nanadaime... sama?- preguntó Hinata, al borde de un ataque de nervios, estaban ahí de pie sin hacer nada, él sujetándole las muñecas y observándola con una cara muy seria, que daba un poco de miedo y ella sin saber qué hacer.

-Shhh...- el Hokage soltó una de las muñecas de Hinata, y la llevó hacia su cara, repasando sus labios con el pulgar, acercándose poco.

 _-¿De verdad estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando?_ \- resonó una voz profunda y llena de orgullo en su cabeza- _Recuerda, nunca podrá amarnos, estamos solos en este mundo, así ha sido siempre-_ El Kyuubi hacía acto de presencia en la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo que éste recapacitara de su casi error, alejándose de Hinata y soltándola bruscamente; dándose la vuelta, y dispuesto a abandonar el despacho con un desorden mental en su cabeza, teniendo sentimientos contradictorios sobre ella, y sintiéndose completamente confundido.

-Vuelve a casa, es muy tarde- le dijo en un tono helado, producto de su enfado.

-De acuerdo, Nanadaime-sama- respondió ella algo sorprendida.

* * *

Un nuevo día asomaba en la aldea de Konoha, el sol brillaba, la gente a pesar de la situación, se levantaba con ánimo para trabajar arduamente, con una sonrisa en la cara, pues agradecían vivir aquellos días. Hinata iba camino de su trabajo a la Torre del Hokage, deteniéndose para leer un enorme cartel que decía ' _Festival de primavera de Konoha'_. Era un festival donde la gente se sentaba bajo las árboles de cerezo y pasaba un agradable día comiendo con la familia, los amigos, y disfrutaban del espectáculo que brindaban los cerezos. Sólo fue una vez con su querida madre, y guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de ello... pero no había vuelto a ir, y deseaba verlo, quizás iría con Hanabi, sólo tenía que convencer a su padre... pero desechó aquella idea al instante, pues últimamente su querida hermana estaba con el entrenamiento intenso de líder Hyūga, necesitaba estar preparada., pues a sus 17 años, mostraba un increíble talento semejante al de su difunto primo, Neji, el genio de los Hyūga.

Llegó a la torre con un poco de melancolía en el rostro, y fue a su mesa a organizar las misiones para los jōnin de la aldea. De repente sintió una presencia delante de ella, no por su increíble intuición, sino por la tos que le alertó de la presencia de aquella persona, Shikamaru Nara, uno de los mejores estrategas de la aldea.

-Shikamaru-kun, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó con una agradable sonrisa.

-Esto es un fastidio, pero me gustaría ir a la misión de Suna.

-Claro, seguro que Temari-san estará contenta de volver a verte- dijo ella, haciendo sonrojar a Shikamaru, quien se había visto descubierto.

-Por cierto, el Hokage está un poco desbordado con los papeles, ¿puedes ir a ayudarle? Pero ten cuidado, está algo quemado por el festival de primavera, yo terminaré la organización.

-Gracias Shikamaru-kun.

Hinata entró al despacho para descubrir que éste estaba vacío, no podía ser... ¿dónde podría estar ahora Naruto? Este hombre no se tomaba su trabajo en serio...

Dio un largo paseo por toda la aldea con su Byakugan activado, pero sin resultado alguno... volvió a mirar en la Torre, pero seguía sin aparecer. De pronto, como si de una bombilla se tratara, la cabeza de Hinata se iluminó y se fue corriendo, llegando a su sitio secreto, viendo como Naruto se refrescaba con el pequeño lago, viendo como las pequeñas gotas que le colgaban de los mechones del pelo brillaban con el sol.

Naruto necesitaba relajarse, y el sitio al que Hinata le había llevado consiguió relajarle, y con el calor había decidido refrescarse; sintió el agua disminuirle el calor, haciendo que se sintiera mejor. Su instinto le advirtió de que se diera la vuelta, viendo como Hinata le miraba sonrojada. Antes ese gesto de ella le molestaba, le irritaba, pero ahora, por alguna razón, ya no.

-Nanadaime-sama, todo el mundo en la Torre se cree que está encerrado en su despacho, debe volver, deprisa- le reprimió en un tono suave, como un suave puchero.

Naruto aquel día se sentía algo vago para hacer las tareas, estaba abrumado de tanto papeleo, tenía la mano entumecida de tanto sellar... qué engorro.

-Hoy no volveré, no quiero- se sentó frente al lago, cogió una piedra, y la hizo danzar en el agua.

-Pero...- ella quiso protestar, pero la mirada que le dio Naruto no le permitió seguir. Antes su mirada era gélida como el hielo, pero parece que el calor de Hinata le había conseguido derretir un poco, por lo que tuvo una magnífica idea- ¡N-Nanadaime-sama! ¿Q-Quiere dar una vuelta por la aldea conmigo?- sólo los Dioses sabían el esfuerzo que le había costado pronunciar esa frase sin casi tartamudear.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Hinata como si fuera la especie más rara que había visto en el mundo, pero ir a pasearse por la aldea para demostrar quién mandaba no parecía mala idea. Sonrió de lado, se levantó y caminó hacia la aldea, haciendo que su ayudante le siguiera casi corriendo.

* * *

Los planes nunca salen como uno quiere... Naruto había ido para dejarle claro a los estúpidos aldeanos que era el temible Hokage, pero su maldita ayudante lo había echado todo a perder. Le sujeto de la mano, y le llevó por todos los puestos que estaban montados por el festival de primavera; cierto era que los aldeanos temblaban con sólo verle, pero al sonreír su pequeña ayudante, conseguían calmarse. Naruto supo de inmediato que la persona más odiada de la aldea caminaba junto a la más querida, pues Hinata siempre ayudaba en los puestos, era dulce, amable, cariñosa con los niños, defensora de las injusticias... todo lo contrario a él, que miraba nada más que por sí mismo. Fueron a comer helado, y Hinata reía por cómo a Naruto se le había manchado la nariz, también cuando un gato se le enredó en los pies y casi le hace caer, eran situaciones en las que no se veía al Hokage involucrado todos los días.

Sin embargo, él, cuanto más reía Hinata, más se le quedaba mirando, y más bonita parecía. Ambos estaban sentados donde las rocas de los Hokages, en la cabeza de Naruto, admirando el atardecer; de repente, una brisa empezó a soplar, justo cuando a Hinata se le había soltado el recogido del pelo y dejó que su larga melena brillara. En ese momento, pensó que era la mujer más preciosa que había visto en su miserable vida... pero no todo era físico, la bondad de Hinata y su fortaleza interior hacían verla realmente bella, pues sus virtudes se reflejaban, su buen corazón derretía al carámbano que tenía el Hokage en el pecho.

Ella dejó que su pelo bailara con la brisa, colocándose un poco detrás de la oreja, sin dejar de mirar el amanecer con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Lo había pasado tan bien aquel día, esperaba que así Naruto tuviera algo de estima a la aldea, y que los habitantes de Konoha cambiaran su opinión sobre él... era difícil, pero podía intentarlo.

De repente, Naruto se levantó murmurando algo. Ella lo miró, extrañada, pero decidió seguirle hasta llegar a la Torre. Le invadió la culpabilidad, había dejado a los demás con demasiado trabajo, así que decidió adelantar algo para el día siguiente; Naruto se encontraba descansando en su silla, mirando a la cabeza de su padre con expresión ausente... ¿qué es lo que le había hecho Hinata?

 _-Veo que eres bastante idiota_ \- Naruto puso los ojos en blanco, otra vez el idiota del zorro insultándole.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Kurama?- preguntó con fastidio.

 _-¿De verdad no sabes distinguir tus sentimientos? Te has enamorado, idiota, estás perdido... en este mundo nadie desea estar a tu lado, ya te lo han demostrado muchas veces, ¿qué hace que ella sea especial?_

-Que ella, nunca me ha abandonado, y... parece que es sincera con lo que dice.

 _-Sólo espero que no te equivoques con ello_ \- Kurama volvió a dormirse.

* * *

Hinata salió de la Torre, encontrándosela vacía, así que se dispuso a volver a su casa. Lo que no sabía es que alguien se había infiltrado en la aldea, e iba directamente a por el Hokage, encontrándose con aquella mujer.

-Tú...- habló con voz rasposa.

-Tú eres...- no pudo seguir hablando, pues quedó inconsciente. El misterioso sujeto se la llevó, dejando caer todas las pertenencias de Hinata.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Naruto se dirigía hacia la Torre, viendo cómo todas las cosas de Hinata estaban en el suelo, cosa que le pareció raro en alguien tan organizado; se empezó a inquietar bastante, pues a lo largo del día Hinata no había aparecido... estaba de peor humor que nunca aquel día, nadie se atrevía a hablarle, hasta que recibió una nota en la que ponía:

 _Si quieres volver a verla con vida, reúnete a las afueras de la aldea... y ven solo._

Se quedó mirando aquella nota.

A las afueras de la aldea, Hinata se encontraba atada, arrodillada en el suelo, cansada, recibiendo toda la descarga que la lluvia le daba.

-¿Por qué no me escucha? Ya le he dicho que él no vendrá- Hinata trataba que aquel hombre entrara en razón.

-Vendrá, ¿crees que no he estado vigilando desde la última vez que nos vimos?- Shin Uchiha se arrodilló delante de ella, mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos.

Pasó el día entero, Hinata no guardaba ninguna esperanza de ser rescatada, por lo que tenía que ingeniárselas para poder escapar. Pero se encontraba en la mitad de la nada, ¿podría regresar sana y salva a la aldea? Lo dudaba bastante, pero como Naruto le enseñó, jamás se rendiría.

Se levantó, dispuesta a pelear, aunque fuera a patadas, pero por desgracia, resultó herida, su pierna no dejaba de sangrar, debido a un corte profundo que Shin le había hecho con un kunai. Su vista se nublaba un poco, debido al agotamiento de intentar liberarse, pero todo era en balde, no conseguía romper las gruesas cuerdas, y no encontraba nada alrededor para poder cortarlas. Por el forcejeo, sus muñecas estaban siendo despellejadas, y en sus brazos había un dolor bastante molesto, mientras que los tobillos, posteriormente inmovilizados tras su intento de pelea, también estaban haciéndole daño. Estaba desesperada, si alguien no aparecía para rescatarla, podría acabar muy mal... malherida, o incluso muerta.

Pero el morir no era una opción, no para ella, pues aún tenía que cumplir su promesa de ayudar a Naruto, devolverle el color de sus ojos, y la alegría por la vida.

Habían pasado dos días, y nadie aparecía. Shin, ya con la paciencia perdida, sujeto a Hinata del pelo.

-Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo- dijo sacando un kunai. Se dispuso a rajarle el cuello a Hinata, pero de repente, un shuriken chocó contra este, haciendo que escapara de la mano del atacante. Shin, sonrió, mientras que Hinata miraba incrédula a quien le había ido a ayudar.

 _-Ha venido..._ \- pensó para sí misma, no podía creer que el Hokage estuviera allí para ayudarla... no quería que corriera peligro innecesario. Una rabia interna empezó a consumirle, e hizo que muerta de miedo empezara a gritar- ¿¡Por qué has venido!? ¡Por mi culpa vas a morir! ¡No merecía la pena que vinieras! ¡Vete, ahora que estás a tiempo!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, haciéndola ver totalmente vulnerable, muerta de miedo.

Naruto la miró sorprendido, y luego soltó una pequeña risa- Si no vuelves a la aldea con vida... jamás me lo perdonaría.

Shin, que miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción, soltó a Hinata y se dirigió a él.

-¡Entrégame tu poder, Naruto Uzumaki!- exigió.

-¿Tanto lo quieres? ¡Ven a buscarlo!- ambos se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que Hinata aprovechó el kunai que había caído para poder liberarse y ayudar a Naruto en su pelea.

Shin se lanzó hacia Naruto ansioso y enfurecido por la arrogancia de su contrincante, ambos se habían enzarzado en una pelea en la que Shin lanzaba patadas, y Naruto las esquivaba. Hinata había conseguido liberarse, pero necesitaba recuperar un poco de fuerzas, estaba mareada y no sería de mucha ayuda.

Naruto formó una bola de chakra en la mano.

-¡Cómete esto! ¡Rasengan!- dijo impactando en el estómago de Shin, pero lo que no sabía es que éste controlaba el espacio-tiempo, pudiéndose teletransportar. En lugar de Shin, fue Hinata quien recibió el Rasengan en su estómago, haciendo que se quedara sin aire.

-¡Hinata!- dijo Naruto impactado. La sujetó entre sus brazos, mirándola, desmayada por el impacto del ataque, con algo de sangre en la comisura de su boca- Tsk, maldito... lo vas a pagar.

Shin sonrió. No hacía nada, quería que su oponente diera el primer paso; Naruto colocó a Hinata lo más lejos que pudo, con un clon sombra, mientras que el verdadero se dedicaba a juntar chakra del Kyuubi. Su aura se volvía roja, y el chakra se veía burbujeante, como si fuera una especie de veneno, y sus rasgos se acentuaron; había dejado a Kurama tomar todo el control de la situación, pues creía que era la única forma.

-Tardas dos días en aparecer, ¿y me vas a dar esta aburrida lucha? Me decepcionas, Hokage...

Naruto cerró los ojos, ignorando la siniestra risa de su oponente, tratando de concentrarse. La cara de sonriente y ruborizada de Hinata se le vino a la mente, haciendo que su aura roja y burbujeante cambiara, empezando a ser una luz dorada, haciendo que su cuerpo adquiriera unos símbolos extraños, mientras que el color de sus ojos seguía siendo el mismo.

-Oh...- dijo Shin, sorprendido- entonces esto va a ser interesante.

Naruto sonrió de lado, con chulería- Más de lo que te imaginas. Acabaré contigo- dijo señalándole.

Por otro lado, el clon de Naruto custodiaba a Hinata, quien estaba despertándose poco a poco, algo aturdida y desorientada. En cuanto recobró el sentido, se vio entre los brazos de Naruto, bueno... de su clon, pero es no evitaba que se pusiera colorada.

-N-Nanadaime-sama...- dijo con la voz débil- ¿Por qué...?

-Las preguntas las dejaremos después, si te parece- el clon le miraba cálidamente, aliviado de que ella se encontrara bien.

-No puedo dejar que pelees solo, tengo que ir- Hinata hizo el intento de levantarse, pero no podía, las piernas le flaqueaban, y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

-No pienso dejar que te arriesgues, y menos por mí... por un... _por un monstruo_ \- completó en sus pensamientos. Pero al parecer sus advertencias no servían de nada, Hinata se levantó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le cabía en el cuerpo y corrió a ayudar a Naruto.

* * *

El Hokage, actuaba de manera fría y cruel con sus enemigos, y Shin no era la excepción, al llegar, pudo ver cómo Shin estaba muy malherido, mientras que Naruto emitía una luz brillante, su capa de Hokage estaba algo rasgada y sus ropas sucias y rotas, pero él estaba prácticamente de una pieza. Le devolvía todos los bisturís que su oponente le lanzaba, devolviéndoselos con las colas del Kyuubi.

Shin se percató de la presencia de Hinata, que miraba incrédula su aspecto. Estaba a punto de morir, y necesitaba órganos nuevos, y aquella chica se veía muy sana y saludable; el Hokage se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a mirar a la chica, y se maldijo interiormente, ella lo único que hacía era ponerse en peligro una y otra vez, sólo para ayudarle, y para hacérselo pasar mal.

-No te atrevas- la voz del Hokage era cortante y dura.

Shin sonrió, y se teletransportó detrás de Hinata, a quien agarró el cuello, para poder inmovilizarla.

-Ríndete, Naruto, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí, soy invencible- a cada palabra que decía le apretaba más el cuello a Hinata.

-Está bien, te daré lo que quieres... sólo suelta a Hinata.

Hinata estaba asombrada... ¿quién era ese mostrando piedad por un rehén? ¿y por qué se rendía tan rápido? No, el no era Naruto.

El malvado Akatsuki se confió, y soltando a Hinata, fue hacia Naruto, cosa que aprovecho ella para lanzarle el kunai, que llevaba en la mano, pero salió mal por el genjutsu de Shin, y ese kunai volvió en dirección a Hinata, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Unos brazos cálidos le rodearon entera y su cabeza se encontraba el pecho de alguien; escuchó un grito de dolor, y subió la cabeza para ver que se trataba de Naruto, quien había salido en defensa de Hinata, mientras que un clon se enfrentaba de una vez por todas al experimento de Orochimaru.

-Esto acaba aquí, y ahora. Akatsuki nunca volverá a renacer- dijo Naruto formando su ataque más letal- ¡Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!

El ataque le dio de lleno a Shin, haciendo que cayera al suelo al instante, y al desaparecer el clon, Naruto sintió doblemente el dolor, haciendo que no pudiera ponerse en pie. Hinata le tumbó entre sus piernas.

-Naruto-kun...- susurró al ver a la persona que amaba en peligro de muerte por protegerla.

-Te... dije que es-stabamos en deuda...- dijo difícilmente Naruto, pues la respiración se le estaba agotando.

-¿Por qué has venido?- preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Al igual que tú, yo también tengo errores que reparar- le acarició la cara con una mano, en un gesto que demostraba todo el amor que le tenía.

-Pero...

-Shhh, no me hubiera perdonado el no haberte rescatado... no puedo perder... a la única persona... que cree en mí.

Hinata comenzó su transfusión de chakra, mientras lloraba. El chakra dorado se iba apagando cada vez más, y sus heridas se regeneraban... tenía que llevarle al hospital pronto, pero... aquel hombre que amenazaba la aldea... soltó a Naruto y se acercó al cráter que su ataque había dejado, dentro, un Shin respirando con dificultad se encontraba dentro, sólo se veía sangre por todos lados, una visión que a Hinata hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-Yo... yo...- intentó decir Shin

-Shhh, no hable, está muy grave- Hinata se preocupaba también por el enemigo, ella era así.

-¿Por qué...?

-Usted ante todo es una persona, como yo- sonrió cálidamente.

Shin le sonrió de vuelta, y cerró los ojos; su vida se había escapado del cuerpo y pudo morir viendo algo bueno en el mundo. Hinata se acercó a él, y le puso la mano en la frente.

 _-Descanse en paz-_ murmuró.

Volvió de nuevo a donde se encontraba Naruto, y con dificultad, le llevó de vuelta a la aldea, seguro que su amiga Sakura podía hacer algo por él.

* * *

Con mucho esfuerzo, Hinata consiguió llevarle de vuelta a la aldea, y llevarle al hospital. Le contó a Sakura todo lo que había pasado, y ésta se sorprendió

-Si ha sido capaz de ir a salvarte, se merece una oportunidad en el mundo- le dijo ella empezando a curar al Hokage.

Al cabo de un rato, abrió los ojos. Toda su visión era borrosa, se sentía mareado y lo único que veía eran luces cegadoras y un techo cuyo blanco le dañaba la vista; se incorporó poco a poco, encontrándose sin camiseta, solo en una habitación que parecía ser el hospital de Konoha; su ropa se encontraba en la silla de al lado, y la cogió sin pensárselo dos veces, porque lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era buscar a Hinata.

Vestido y dispuesto a salir de allí, alguien se le adelantó.

-¿Dónde cree que va, Nanadaime-sama?- preguntó una doctora con el pelo de color rosa, lanzándole una mirada inquisidora.

-Me voy de aquí- continuó caminando, pero la doctora no se movía de su camino, es más, se cruzó de brazos mirándole enfadada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirlo, necesito terminar de hacerle unas pruebas...- no pudo terminar, pues Naruto le miró enfadado.

-No hace falta que finjas preocupación, sé que deseas que me vaya, puedes dejar de fingir. Tú siempre me has odiado más que nadie... no entiendo a qué viene esta actitud tan hipócrita- le espetó venenosamente en su cara.

-Todo el mundo se equivoca, y todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad... ¿no lo crees así... Naruto?- le sonrió.

-Tsk, no sonrías así, me das escalofríos. Tú nunca has hecho eso.

-La vida da muchas vueltas.

Naruto harto de aquella conversación, pasó por el lado de Sakura, haciéndole a un lado para irse, pero algo en el pasillo le hizo detenerse. Ese algo, era Hinata que traía un pequeño Bentō. Bufó. Automáticamente volvió a meterse en la habitación y a acostarse en la cama, Sakura le dio una mirada divertida, y soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?- preguntó irritado.

-No sabía que hubiera alguien más poderoso que el Hokage.

-Y no lo hay.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué me dices de la preciosa chica que viene por el pasillo con un Bentō?

Naruto se sonrojó levemente.

-Eso no...

-Te diré algo, Hinata es una persona que vale mucho, y aunque no lo creas, ella también ha sufrido, por eso es la única que puede entenderte a la perfección... tú siempre has sido algo así como su modelo a seguir. Por eso, si me entero de que si alguna vez le haces algo, me encargaré yo misma de que no tengas descendencia- el aura de Sakura era de un rosa my oscuro- ¿lo has entendido?

-Sí, lo he entendido- respondió él, algo cohibido.

Sakura se acercó, y le tendió la mano.

-Quiero que volvamos a empezar de nuevo, quiero darte la oportunidad de que puedas ser parte de la aldea.

Naruto dudó unos minutos, mirando la mano de Sakura, y lentamente, le dio la mano.

Sakura sonrió, y alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante- respondió Sakura.

Con vergüenza, entró Hinata asomando su cabeza.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, Hinata, ya he terminado con el enfermo.

Hinata entró, y la doctora se despidió. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró a un serio Naruto tapado hasta el cuello.

-¿Cómo está, Nanadaime-sama?- preguntó sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama.

Naruto la miró, estaba terriblemente preciosa aquel día, era como una ninfa, como una diosa... era preciosa... sin dudarlo dos veces, se incorporó, dejando ver su torso desnudo, y abrazó a Hinata fuertemente.

-Gracias a Dios, que tú estás bien. Eso es lo único que importa.

Hinata estaba algo sorprendida, se encontraba abrazando a Naruto sin camiseta, y su voz era muy dulce. Cuando él deshizo el abrazo, y se miraron a la cara, Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, haciendo que soltara unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hinata?- preguntó alarmado.

-Tu ojo...- respondió ella- tu ojo derecho vuelve a ser azul, como solía ser.

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquella declaración. Sonrió.

-Lo siento, Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, por cómo te he tratado, y por haberme retrasado en irte a rescatar.

-Sinceramente, pensé que no irías. Sé que eres buena persona, pero... creí que me odiabas.

-Shin mandó unos clones a destruir la aldea, pensé en dejarlo todo e irte a rescatar, pero no podía... tú amas a esta aldea con mucho fervor, así que quise defenderla por ti. Lo bueno de ti es que haces que todo mi dolor disminuya, haces que quiera ser mejor persona... haces que todo lo malo que me ha pasado quede en el olvido. ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

-Sólo trataba de ayudarte...

-¿Por qué quieres ayudar a un monstruo como yo?

-¡No eres un monstruo!

-He hecho cosas horribles.

-Todo el mundo merece perdón y una segunda oportunidad...

-Hinata, ¿qué estás tratando de decirme?

Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos, a su cara con una expresión interrogante, a su ojo azul que tanto había deseado ver... sus labios. Automáticamente, se acercó a él, y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, ruborizándose furiosamente en el acto.

-Trato de decir, que llevo muchos inviernos suspirando por ti.

-Dímelo de una vez.

-Te quiero.

Naruto sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba aquellas palabras. El pechó se le hinchó de felicidad, y su corazón parecía querer estallar, de lo rápido que latía.

Hinata sin embargo, miró al suelo esperando el rechazo de él, ¿cómo podía pensar que él se fuera a fijar en ella? No quería ser egoísta, sólo iba a hacer feliz a Naruto, y después, desaparecería, dejaría de ser su ayudante y le dejaría continuar con su vida. Así era ella, demasiado buena para el mundo, demasiado inocente.

Él podía ver cómo la cara de su ayudante adquiría una expresión de melancolía y tristeza. En un movimiento rápido, su mano estaba en la nuca de ella y se acercó a sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo él después de haberla liberado.

Hinata empezó a llorar, otra vez, levantándose hacia el Hokage y abrazándole fuertemente.

* * *

Tras la recuperación del Hokage, hubo una fiesta en Konoha, debido a que la mayoría de los aldeanos, hubo alguna gente que se resistía a creer que éste había cambiado del todo, empezaron a recapacitar sobre el trato que le habían dado durante todos los años de su vida, y querían empezar una nueva etapa con él, sabían que pedir perdón no reparaba el daño que habían hecho, pero Naruto agradeció estos gestos. ¿Qué podía decir? Se sentía muy feliz por ser aceptado, pero más por tener al lado a una preciosa mujer que le ayudó a que todo aquello fuera posible.

Ella consiguió su propósito, hacerle feliz. Ya no era temido por los aldeanos, por lo que podemos decir... que en Konoha ya aman y respetan a su querido Hokage. Éste Hokage, era Naruto Uzumaki, de pelo rubio y unos ojos... de color azul. Como decía su reciente mujer... azules como el mar.


End file.
